Harlequin Nights
by Death of Hearts
Summary: Daniel needs a break from work and he gets it. WIP, Daniel/Original Character. Rated M for Chapter two. Author's Note!
1. A Harlequin Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did then Daniel would be gay and Jack and Sam would be dating. Since that hasn't happened yet…

Daniel needed a break. Everyone on the base knew that. So after much poking, prodding, and a little blackmail, Sam and Jack managed to convince him to come to a Masquerade Ball.

He was dressed in old style Lord's wear. A black, long-sleeved, knee-length coat with silver detailing. His vest was a dark blue with the same silver detailing as his coat. Both were made of satin, black pants and boots completed his outfit. He looked at the mask that Sam had helped him pick out. It was a simple black mask, covering from his hair to the end of his nose. Engraved silver designs complimented the outfit.

He met up with Jack and Sam in the parking lot, having managed to make it from his room to the outside without being seen. Jack's outfit was almost the twin of his own, only in blue and green. Sam's dress was a light blue to match Jack's. Instead of taking a car to the Ball like Daniel wanted to, Jack had hired a horse-drawn carriage. The ride took half an hour and they pulled up to the hotel as the party got into full swing.

The 7th floor Ballroom was huge; people were in huddled groups surrounding the actual dance floor where couples and strangers were dancing. Daniel took a quick look around and made his way over to the Balcony garden.

He accepted a glass of red wine from the hired "servants" and, as he drank it, leaned over the railing to watch the people passing below. The wind was warm and soft, it whispered as it rustled Daniel's long hair. He turned around, watching Jack and Sam dancing to the live orchestra.

That's when he saw her. A pretty little thing, barely looked seventeen, accepting a glass of white wine and sipping it slowly from the crystal flute. Her dress was brushing the floor, satin of the darkest midnight and bows of the purest blue.

Her sun-kissed blonde hair reached her mid-back in waves, kept away from her face by two braids tied in the back with a black ribbon. The sleeves flared when they ended at her elbows and her skin was a flawless pale expanse that ended at her slender wrists for she wore black gloves to cover her small hands. Her mask was blue, covering her face from nose to hair, a butterfly with black detailed wings.

It took his breath away, how did she come upon this party? She looked almost too pure to touch, though she was clothed in the colors of night. He left his empty glass on the balcony and crossed the room at a rather quick walk, afraid someone else would see this…Angel…and take her first.

He caught his breath and laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, smiling politely at him.

"May I have this dance, fair Angel?"

He bowed to her, smiling kindly. In turn she curtsied and nodded, letting him lead her onto the dance floor when he offered his hand. They started to waltz their way around it.

"Angel? None have ever called me that kind sir."

When she spoke his heart skipped a beat.

"Those clothes of night can not fool me. You are an Angel, of that I am sure."

He watched as his words brought a smile to her face and a sparkle to her blue eyes.

"How do you know that I am not a Demon? Perhaps I am only disguised as an Angel who is disguised in night?"

She was teasing him, it was evident in her playful tone. He smiled softly and shook his head.

"No, you are an Angel. There's no denying it. If I might ask though, what is an Angel doing at a Ball full of liars and sins?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"Enjoying myself in the company of another Angel, what else?"

He looked at her confused. Perhaps it was the wine and perhaps it was not, but the way she looked at him made Daniel nervous.

"I'm no Angel."

That was all he could say. In a few turns and shifts of her body they were much closer together.

"My name is Marie."

She whispered into his ear, her breath cool in contrast to the warm room and it made him shiver.

"Mine is Daniel."

He whispered back. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jack and Sam leaving, but he had no intention of going with them.

"Your friends are leaving?"

She questioned playfully and he nodded.

"If you're not going with them then how do you intend to return home?"

"Who said anything about me going home?"

He teased back. A bottle of white wine and a few hours later they were in Marie's bedroom.

And at 11 the next afternoon Hammond was pitching a fit.

"WHAT DOYOU MEAN HE'S STILL NOT HERE?! WHERE THE HELL IS HE THEN??"

"I don't know sir."

"WELL SOMEBODY HAD BETTER FIND OUT WHERE THE HELL HE IS! GET A SEARCH PARTY ASSEMBLED, You're going to go find Daniel damn it!"

A/N: Yeah I know it was short and all but it wasn't what I had originally planned either. Just something that kinda hit me during English today. Any questions, comments, concerns, and threats are welcome. Thanks for reading!


	2. Author's Note

Alright, so I've decided to continue this story. It feels just a little incomplete. I thank you for all the reviews and if you keep them coming it'll convince me to update this faster.

and I have a poll for you guys.

What do you think Daniel should do?

A: Ask her out

B: Leave her

C: Marry her in Vegas

Thanks for your opinions and I look forward to the reviews. Remember questions, comments, concerns, and threats are welcome.

DoH


End file.
